


Killed by Lies, And Revived by Truth

by theabridgedkuriboh



Category: Future Card Buddyfight, Future Card Buddyfight 100
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Romance, Slight Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5362133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theabridgedkuriboh/pseuds/theabridgedkuriboh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiri invites Rouga to his cottage inn at Cho-Hodaka Mountain when he says he's going to train there, but Rouga takes his training too far and Kiri has to do what he can to help him get better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killed by Lies, And Revived by Truth

**Author's Note:**

> This story was based around a prompt from OTPPrompts on Tumblr.

It was early winter time, the snow was falling, collecting on the mountain-sides, and the sun was hidden away by the misty clouds. Fresh hot chocolate was made, by Kiri himself, for Rouga. Rouga was invited to stay at the cottage inn while he was here to train. Kiri enjoyed Rouga being here, there was someone to spend time with when things got slow or there was no one around to help. Life in the mountains of Cho-Hodaka could get lonely, and while Kiri enjoyed what he did; the loneliness was something he did not enjoy. 

It’s been three days since Rouga has gotten to Cho-Hodaka and since arriving he’s done long intense training. Kiri was not there to witness much of what Rouga put himself through, but he heard mentions of “Kyoya” and “stronger”. It worried Kiri that Rouga would put his body through so much stress simply for a guy like Kyoya Gaen, but Kiri couldn’t persuade Rouga to change his mind even if he wanted to. 

Kiri watched from Rouga’s bedroom patio doors as Rouga trained his mind. He was in deep meditation. He’s been sitting outside in the snow for almost an hour, and hasn’t moved an inch since. He didn’t look to be shivering at all, but his cheeks were flushed from the cold. 

Kiri sighed and shook his head. “Why are you doing this to yourself, Aragami-senpai?” He asked himself worriedly. He leaves to the room to finish attending to the few guests that he were staying in the cottage as well, who usually stayed in the lobby to have Buddyfight battles and drank pot after pot of coffee. While he continued his duties, he couldn’t help but worry about Rouga, and how he was going to end up hurting himself this way, how he was risking himself for Kyoya. 

An hour has passed since Kiri has last checked on Rouga, and he was getting worried. He hasn’t had any requests from Rouga for anything at all, and no one has seen him either. He couldn’t possibly still be meditating, right? He should have come inside by now! Kiri’s hands visibly shook underneath his serving tray. One of the girls that was sitting at the couch noticed and walked over to him. 

“Kiri, are you alright? You look shaken?” She asks. She helps Kiri set the serving tray down onto the table and drags him over to the corner of the room. “What’s wrong? Do you need a break? My friends and I can handle things from here. You can go and relax, really!” 

Kiri shook his head. “I’m alright, but…” He thinks about Rouga. He looks up at her. “Are you sure you three will be alright for now?” 

She smiles. “Of course. We have plenty of coffee now and we could Buddyfight for hours. We’ll be just fine.” 

Kiri nods to her. “Alright then. Then if you’ll excuse me , I have to go and check up on someone.” 

She was going to ask who it was but Kiri had already rushed off towards the guest rooms. 

Kiri knocked on Rouga’s door, but received no response. He didn’t wait to knock again and opened the door. He walked inside and looked over towards the patio doors. He saw Rouga, still in his meditation position, but he looked stiffer than before, and his skin was very red, some parts looking as if they’re turning blue. Kiri raced over to the patio doors and opened the doors, the cold winter air hitting his skin hard, stinging sensations surged through his body as the freezing cold air hit him. He walked out onto the patio, no shoes on his feet and over towards Rouga, who did not stir at all at his presence. Kiri kneels down beside his teacher and tries to get a response out of him, but he does not stir. 

“Aragami-senpai!” Kiri cries again and again. He shakes the white haired teen, but still he did not move. Did he black out? This wasn’t good at all. Kiri knew he had to get Rouga warmed up, but it would be difficult. His body wasn’t strong enough to carry Rouga all the way to his bed. And he did not want to drag him in fear of Rouga finding out and being angry with him. But he had no choice in this, it was either that or Rouga froze to death. He could deal with the consequences of Rouga’s anger after he warmed him up. 

Kiri grabbed one of Rouga’s arms and pried it from its stiff position and began to drag the boy back into the room. The task was difficult, with Kiri’s feet already cold enough to be have gone numb, his whole body shaking from the cold and his weak frame, he barely had enough strength to get Rouga moving across the patio. But what felt like hours later, Kiri finally got Rouga back inside the room. He took a few deep breaths before closing the patio doors, allowing the heat of the room to once again build up. Kiri looked back at his teacher tried to figure out what to do. There was no way he going to be able to get him onto the bed to bundle him up, so that was out of the question. And from the looks of him, he didn’t have too deep of a hypothermia, but was showing signs of it. He needed to be warmed up and quickly, or it would spread and that wasn’t something Kiri needed to be held responsible for. 

The only course of action Kiri could come up with was to grab every blanket and pillow that he could find and build some kind of warm shelter on the floor. It was Kiri’s only option at the moment. He ripped the blankets from the bed and grabbed all of the pillows as well. He took the extra blankets from the closet and began to lay them down on the floor. Kiri rushed back over to Rouga, ready to bring him over to the blanket pile, when he noticed that Rouga’s clothes were covered in melted snow. They were soaked cold. Kiri didn’t know what to do. He knew that if his clothes were cold and wet that he would not get any warmer with them on. 

“What do I do?” He asked himself in a panicked tone. He recalled a time a few hundred years ago, during a war he was in, that was during the winter. He was told of ways to stay warm and if a soldier ended up getting too cold, to huddle together for warmth. The army was strong, but they had little men on their side. Every man had to hold out as long as possible, himself included. 

Kiri looked at Rouga, who was breathing heavily and shivering now. He seemed so vulnerable at this moment, it tore at his heart to see him this way. But he knew what he had to do. He rushed over to his teacher and began to shed him of his clothes. Everything that had been soaked by the snow; his shirt, his pants, his socks, his underwear included. Kiri chose not to focus on the indecency of his teacher, but rather on getting him warmed up. He couldn’t feel embarrassed now. Kiri was able to get Rouga to stand up and walk over to the large arrangement of blankets and pillows just a few feet away and had him sit down in the middle of it all. Kiri wrapped the boy up with the blankets, layer and layer was placed on top of his freezing body. Kiri stepped back and looked at what he’s done. Rouga was covered up, but was still shivering violently. Were the blankets not working?

“Aragami-senpai…” Kiri muttered with worry. He kneels down by his teachers side and runs his fingers through the boy’s long white hair. Rouga leans into his touch and continues to shiver. Kiri noticed this and knew what he needed to do, despite his mind protesting it. “Please forgive me.” 

Kiri steps away a few feet and strips off his clothes. He was worried about someone walking in and seeing him and quickly grabbed one of the curtains that hung up over the patio door and wrapped it around himself and made his way over to his teacher. Kiri undid the blanket cocoon and placed himself beside Rouga and redid the folding so that he and Rouga were snuggled together. Kiri placed the thin curtain around his shoulders so it was out of the way and then wrapped his arms around Rouga. The boy felt cold to the touch, and Kiri wanted to pull away but hung on. He laid his head on Rouga’s chest and did his best to give Rouga his body heat. 

They stayed that way for a long time. It felt like hours, and perhaps it had been. Rouga wasn’t shivering as much as he had been before, but was still very cold. Kiri continued to hold Rouga in his arms. The entire time he spent with his head lying on Rouga’s chest, he listened to the boy’s heart beat. It was soothing to the ear. Both in the rhythm, and for Kiri to know that Rouga was still alive. But as the time flew by, and the darkness began to the flood over the mountains of Cho-Hodaka, Kiri began to drift off into a deep sleep. 

When he awoke the next morning, he noticed that Rouga’s body felt warm against his own. He opened his eyes and looked up at the teen in his arms. He seemed to still be asleep, but held a firm hold on Kiri’s shoulders. Kiri didn’t know whether to wake Rouga up and see if he was alright, or to let him sleep and recover. 

“You had me so worried, Aragami-senpai…” Kiri mutters to himself. 

Rouga opened one eye look at Kiri, who blushed when he realized that Rouga had been awake to hear him say that. 

“I’m grateful that you...came out to help me…” Rouga said. “I don’t really know what happened. I hadn’t realized how long I was out there, or how cold it was. I ended up blanking out and woke up like this.” He placed his hand on Kiri’s head and smiled. “Thank you.” 

Kiri’s face grew hotter and looked away from Rouga. “You’re welcome. But please, don’t do something like again.” 

Rouga closes his eyes and looks away from his student. “I won’t.” He opens his eyes again and looks at Kiri again. “But what was the point of you getting naked? I know why you stripped me, but why you? I could have warmed up on my own.” 

Kiri’s blush spread across his face, to the tips of his ears even. He placed the curtain that was on his shoulders over his head to try and hide himself. “I did it to help you. Don’t think I did it to take advantage of you.” 

A moment of silence passed. Kiri lowered his head and leaned against the bed, his body turned on its side so he had his back to Rouga. He was embarrassed with himself to have allowed his guard to be put down this much. He should have gotten dressed as soon as he realized Rouga was warm enough on his own. But he got carried away and chose to continue his embrace with his teacher, sinking into the heat of their bodies. Kiri knew it was wrong to do so, but it has been so long since he’s been in anyone’s embrace in that way. He missed the contact of another person. But he felt guilty for using Rouga in that way. 

“I’m sorry…” The words slipped from his lips before he knew it. He pulled his legs to his body and closed himself off to the world. He was worried that Rouga would distance himself from him now, their training sessions together would be cancelled and their friendship severed. 

But Rouga did not share Kiri’s thoughts. He placed a hand on Kiri’s shoulder and the boy shrunk further into this ball. “Look at me.” Rouga ordered sternly. Kiri did not listen at first. Rouga rolled his eyes and knew that Kiri was not going to face him. “I’m not mad at you. If you hadn’t done what you did I’d be dead. Quit beating yourself up!” 

“But Aragami-Senpai-” 

“But nothing. You saved me! End of story!” 

Kiri turned to face Rouga, sadness and regret in his eyes. “But I took advantage of you. I allowed myself to stay in your embrace even when I knew you were well enough on your own. I used you for my own needs of human contact.” 

“You think I haven’t heard that before?” Rouga argued. “People use people. That’s how life works. And I honestly don’t care that you “embraced me” longer than necessary.” 

“But...don’t you feel used?” Kiri asks. 

“No, I don’t.” Rouga replies. 

Kiri released his tight hold on the curtain on his head and let his hands fall onto the mound of blankets surrounding him. Rouga noticed then that the curtain was quite thin, practically see-through fabric. It almost looked regal, like a wedding veil. 

“I don’t blame you for what you did. We all have our needs and yours was reasonable.” Rouga said. He lifted Kiri’s chin and had the boy look him in the eye. “But you can’t beat yourself up over this. You need to let it go.” 

“As you need to with Kyoya.” 

“What does Kyoya have to do with this?” 

“Everything you are doing is for him. But you don’t seem to realize that you’re killing yourself for your “friend” who simply wants to use you.” Kiri shouted. “If you want to move on and be happy you have to let him go, sooner rather than later, Aragami-senpai.” 

Rouga knew that his friendship with Kyoya was rocky, and that he had been using him in the past. But their friendship was not entirely fake, it was not all built by lies. There was realness there and Rouga wanted that part of their life back. But Kiri was saying the opposite, that Kyoya only wants to use him, even after all he’s done to try and get him back. Were his efforts really a waste of time? 

“Please Aragami-Senpai,” Kiri started. “You have to realize it now. Kyoya said so many nasty things to you during your fight. He wouldn’t have said those things if he really cared about you. You have to let him go and get stronger for yourself, and not for him.” 

Rouga knew that Kiri was right, but a part of him still craved for Kyoya’s acceptance. He wanted to be Kyoya’s friend, even if the other didn’t want him. It was a sick way of thinking but Rouga has relied on Kyoya’s friendship for years. It was hard to just break away from it, like an addict with their drug. Kyoya was his drug and he couldn’t simply let him be. But he understood what Kiri was implying. A real friend wouldn’t have abandoned him over something so small. If Kyoya were truly his friend he wouldn’t have thrown him aside so easily. Kiri’s words rang true in Rouga’s ears, but the lies he’s built around himself wanted to believe Kiri was wrong. 

“I’ll do my best to figure things out.” He finally said in reply. He took the thin fabric in his hands and pulled on it gently. Kiri was pushed forward towards Rouga, staring into the other’s deep blue eyes. They were as dark as the deepest galaxy, and shined with the stars. Kiri felt his breath was taken away as Rouga inched closer towards him. He was unsure of what Rouga was trying to do, but if he was going to do what he thought he was, Kiri wanted it. Rouga pressed his lips to Kiri’s, an explosion of warmth pooled in Kiri’s chest. He could feel the emotion in the kiss, the want and the need from Rouga. He hoped that his own feelings were being received, that Rouga felt his emotions on the other side. Kiri placed his hand on Rouga’s cheek, the familiar warmth that he worked so hard to bring back burned his hand, the flames of passion. 

Rouga pulled away from Kiri, their hot breath mingled together as they worked to fill their lungs with air again. Rouga leaned his forehead on Kiri’s and looked the boy in the eye. He saw the cosmos in those eyes. He almost kissed him again just for that, but couldn’t bring himself to do it. 

“We’re in this together now, got it? We’re going to get stronger together.” Rouga says breathlessly. 

Kiri smiles, nodding to him. “I understand.”


End file.
